Lord English
WARNING: The subject of this article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not at this point in the series SHOULD NOT READ. "In any universe—doesn’t matter which one… If it’s the Gameverse, Depthverse, Fanverse, or the IDA… Lord English is the most powerful being that ever existed." -Description Lord English, born as Caliborn (originally from Homestuck), also known as the Lord of Time, is an extremely powerful Logia timebender that existed before the creation of the First Dimension, and the most powerful being in all the multiverse. He is the main antagonist of the Seven Lights Saga, and the ultimate antagonist of the Gameverse Saga. The ultimate purpose of the Twenty Keys Prophecy is to defeat Lord English, as it was designed by his twin sister, Calliope. According to the Twenty Keys Prophecy, the Thirteen Darknesses are the embodiments of the Lord of Time's power, while the Seven Lights are Calliope's mind. History Past “If Caliborn is the one restored, he will possess both our powers, and don the title of Lord English. He will destroy '''everything'.”'' -Calliope's story (src) Caliborn existed trillions of years ago alongside his sister, Calliope. Like all children, they fought, they ate, they played, and they had great imagination. They lived in an age of scattered energy that spawned from the creative minds of deities who had designed their own universes. Caliborn and Calliope molded that energy with their own minds and created the twin Octogan. From those Octogan, they designed an array of universes. However, to preserve their own knowledge, they created Imaginary Friends. Caliborn made Bill Cipher while Calliope made Polokus. Bill would teach Caliborn the subjects of math, science, etc., constantly confusing his creator. One day, Caliborn's own great power began to consume him, and he sought more power. He chose to seize his sister's Octogan, resulting in a fight between the two that destroyed them both. Their bodies, universes, and Imaginary Friends turned into dust. Millions of years later, a god called Arceus was born from a formation of that dust. Arceus created a new, peaceful universe called the First Dimension. While it was a realm with order, Caliborn and Calliope's essences were still alive, and their struggle resumed. Their energy caused the First Dimension to become chaotic and distorted, forcing Arceus to destroy it with the Apocalypse. Arceus chose denizens of that world to design a new one, which his other gods would make reality. The Great Clock was designed to block the First Dimension from this New World, but Caliborn and Calliope's essence began to seep through it. They struggled so much that their energies melded together. Calliope decided to divide their bodies into twenty pieces: Calliope's mind was broken into Seven Lights, and Caliborn's power was broken into Thirteen Darknesses. These pieces would hide inside the Poneglyphs and Pyrameglyphs, awaiting the perfect vessels. In time, the Octogan would appear within the new universe: one in Posiverse Termina, and another in the Negaverse. Bill Cipher and Polokus were reborn from these Octogan to carry out their creators' goals. Bill informed the gods of the Twenty Keys Prophecy and would get Palutena and Medusa to eventually take part in seeking both sets of Keys. Caliborn's Octogan was found by Acnologia's Negative, and his descendants would be Caliborn's vessels. Ragaj Gnik now serves as Caliborn's vessel. Nextgen Series Lord English was mentioned numerous times throughout the Nextgen Series, and he is the being that Arceus and Dialga fear the most; even though they've never actually seen him. He was trapped behind the Time Gate, but fragments of his chi have seeped into the universe, infecting random people with his timebending powers. In the outside universes, Lord English's conscience can only exist as a Shimmer. This Shimmer has haunted the Pines Family for generations, and currently, Ragaj Gnik serves as Lord English's "voice." In a flashback in Underworld Prison Party, Lord English's Shimmer met Dimentio when the latter was swallowed in Zathura's Vortex of No Return. English gave Dimentio immortality via Age Stasis, in exchange that Dimentio would one day free him. Dimentio became indebted and very loyal to Lord English. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Lord English is finally reborn after Ragaj claims victory over Jagar King. Lord English slaughters Fanny Drilovsky, Rachel and Lehcar, and Mikaela Chariton. Arceus does battle with Lord English so the heroes can escape to the First Dimension via the First Byway. Battles *Caliborn vs. Calliope. *Lord English vs. White Lotus (briefly). *Lord English vs. Arceus. Appearance Lord English has a muscular green-skinned body, and his head looks like a skull, in which his right tooth is golden. His eyes are Octogan: they are 8-balls that constantly flash colors. He wears ragged white shorts, as well as a bright green jacket with flashing neon edges. His right leg was destroyed by Arceus, replaced with a golden peg-leg with a neon base. In his Shimmer form, English exists as an intangible body of misty green light, in which the head looks like a hood. Gallery Lord English.jpg|Lord English (800th dA introduction) Powers Lord English is a Logia timebender of unbelievable power, made of the unstable Time Chi that existed in the First Dimension. Although his body was destroyed by the sealing of the Time Gate, his chi seeped into the outer universes and infected people with his powers. He is able to speak to those on the outside as a Shimmer, which also carried a fraction of his power. But he sacrificed the last of this power to put Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom in eternal Age Stasis. Lord English's Octogan eyes were severed from his body upon his dismemberment and were lost in the new universe. Those eyes contain tremendous amounts of his focused power, making them dangerous to touch or to control, and they even have the power to hide their selves from history. Lord English is able to make anything happen on a single thought, from turning a gold ball into a sword or making someone explode on the spot. With his timebending, English can control Past, Present, and Future to make them one in the same, ergo these happenings come to be. Lord English is also able to make Paradox Clones of himself, while his previous selves do not have to travel through time in order to become the clones. Infected Timebenders *Jagar King *Ragaj Gnik *Rumpel Stiltskin *Menma Ikamuzu *Adaras Ahihcu Weaknesses Lord English is unable to spread his power to the outside universes unless they submit to his rule. For this reason, The Thirteen must attack and conquer those worlds until the people submit. One of Lord English's possible weaknesses is musicbending, because Sugar disabled her Age Stasis with her singing, and Bill Cipher himself hates rock and roll. Being a Logia, Armament Haki may be able to damage him; however, Lord English is immune to simple chi-blocks. It takes numerous chi-blocks just to seal the power of one of his Octogan. His Octogan can be controlled by people with Conqueror's Haki. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: MASKED (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure (referenced) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback; Shimmer) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (vision) **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *He is voiced by Scott Burns, for his work as Bowser in Mario Sunshine. **Incidentally, both characters are credited for being invincible and indestructible. *Gamewizard first officially revealed Lord English on his 800th dA submission. **This is reference to his Octogan eyes. **Gamewizard intended his intro to be Kaido-esque, from One Piece. *He strongly resembles and behaves like the Incredible Hulk from Marvel. Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Males Category:Logia Category:Timebenders Category:Gods Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:The Thirteen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leaders